Ch. 333 - Whispers in the Dark
Ch. 332 - Nowhere to be Found Ch. 334 - Hunt for the Haunt CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Paradoxical Solution Travel to Captain’s Quarters Paradox Find 6 differences in Captain’s Quarters Paradox 2. Eyes Carved on Wood Place 4 Trees Have Eyes in the Garden 3. A Nightmare on Dead Street Travel to Treat of Tricked Find 12 hidden objects in Treat or Tricked 4. Creepy Calling Have 3 Here or the Boos in the Garden Upgrade 1 Trees Have Eyes to Level 2 5. A Plan in Brew Return to Potions Class Find 12 hidden objects in Potions Class 6. Witch Hunting Travel to Spooky Mansion Time Loop Match 12 details in Spooky Mansion Time Loop 7. Stuck in a Trance Travel to Witch’s Chant 8. Coming back to Life Return to Midnight Walk Find 12 hidden objects in Midnight Walk 9. A Success Story Travel to Halloween Witch Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Halloween Witch Time Warp 10. Jumpscare Rush Upgrade 1 Here for the Boos to Level 2 Have 1 Trees Have Eyes to Level 3 11. Spooktacular Night Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 333 scenes Have 1 Creepy Trees in the Garden 12. Complete the Witchs Set Collection Collect the Witch’s Table and place it in your Garden. 13. Spooky Wood Upgrade 1 Creepy Trees to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Here for the Boos to Level 3 14. Black Scary Trees Upgrade 1 Creepy Trees to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Creepy Trees to Level 5 15. Build the Tricked Complete the Tricked Wonder 16. A Nightmare on Halloween Upgrade the Tricked to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Captain's Quarters Paradox Earn 2 stars in Captain's Quarters Paradox! 3 Star Treat or Tricked Earn 3 stars in Treat or Tricked! 3 Star Spooky Mansion Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Spooky Mansion Time Loop! 3 Star Witch's Chant Earn 3 stars in Witch's Chant! 3 Star Halloween Witch Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Halloween Witch Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 333 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 333 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 333 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Paradoxical Solution Ch.333/S.1 - Captain's Quarters Paradox My fair Agent! Your sense of timing has always been accurate and baffling! It's been a while since I've been assigned a Paradox to handle. I almost believed, the good days were finally here. By good days I mean, days without Paradoxes. Imagine that! Now that would be a good world to live in. Not that I'm slacking off at work! Oh, who am I kidding! You know my anti-Paradox nature. I just repel them by design. Should I go ahead and ask what I think you already know? Great work, Agent! You knew waht I was talking about. Well, what can I say! Great minds do think alike. There are far bigger problems that need taking care of and here I am stuck with a Paradox, yet again. If I could sigh, I'd be doing that now! I got other assignments to deal with for now! See you around, Agent! Quest:A Nightmare on Dead Street Ch.333/S.2 - Treat or Tricked Hellow Agent! It has been a while. I had been away on account of a senior council emergency. We had to come up with a collective decision regarding Raymond's sitution. It has been decided that Raymond will be detained in special quarters for quite a long time. Until then all his Time Traveling privileges will be denied. I'm glad that has been taken care of. But sadly, my work does not end here. I've gotten news of a disturbing nature. Which is why I need to talk with you and Megan. Pronto! What is it, Eleanor? You asked to see me? There is some work you need to take care of in the Beyond. An entire town has been left abandoned. The officail from that little town has asked me to help. He seemed freaked out! This sounds odd but okay I will immediately look into it. Have you seen Tessa around by the way? No. Why? What has happened? Uh...nothing important! Alright. I shall look into the matter right away! Megan looked uncomfortable when I asked about Tessa. Did I miss something? Do you know what's going around? Quest:A Plan in Brew Ch.112/S.4 - Potions Class Why has Megan called me to a lab? Really curious to know about the latest experiment! Firstly, this is not a lab. This is a potions class! You know why we are going to be dealing with potions? Dare I ask? Because I have been assigned a task and I know just how to go about it. Come on! I need your help, Borgsworth. So an entire town just got abandoned overnight? And you think some witch has got to do everything with this? Yes, exactly! Apparently that town has seen a series of disappearances every year on the same day. Usually a person or two went missing every odd year but, this time the entire town was affected. And the day it all happens on is Halloween. Do you understand that this is no mere coincidence? There is a witch brewing up a nasty plan somewhere and we are going to stop her. With the taste of her own medicine! Ah, I get it. This is a genius plan. Now let's hope Megan's assumption is right. Quest:Witch Hunting Ch.333/S.3 - Spooky Mansion Time Loop I tracked down sightings of witches with the help of Time Society tech and it sent us here. Let's look around. I have an eerie feeling about this. We are dealing with an unknown enemy. It is pretty spooky here, but you won't see me reacting to any jump scares! Let's not talk about that just yet. I am super annoyed with her. Let's hope she hasn't gotten herself killed. Ouch! Harsh words from a soft girl. Tessa's breakout has seriously affected you, hasn't it? Can we not stray away from the task here? I'll deal with Tessa eventually when the time comes to it. As you say! I am just as concerned about her as you are! So, we're hunting for witches on Halloween! How ironic when it should clearly be the other way round. Some witch can't just come and outsmart us. We are always going to be one step ahead. This place is giving me the creeps. Can we move on? I don't see a witch here. I thought you weren't afraid, Borgsworth! But, you're right, I don't see anyone. Agent? You don't see anyone, do you? Quest:Stuck in a Trance Ch.333/S.4 - Witch's Chant I hear something pleasant. Do you hear it too, Agent? What is that? It sounds so sentimental. I am overcome with deep emotions. If only this song could go on forever. Let's follow it and find its source. Are you sure? I mean what if this is a trap? A trap? Don't be silly. Such good music deserves all the ears. If you're not coming, don't keep me hanging. Hmm. Ok! I'll come but to be on the safe side, I'll be on high alert. I feel like I'm being put into a trance. This music is disrupting my way of thinking. This is unusual. I don't feel a word of what you're feeling. Oh, wait. I can't "feel" anything. Why am i grumbling? Wait. I see someone. Duck down, will you Megan! Wow. She's so beautiful. Do you think she'll mind it if I touch her smooth flowy hair? What is the matter with you? Focus. We're supposed to be searching for a witch. And this may be coincidental, but this woman looks like one! Borgsworth: Look, Megan! She's playing an instrument. That's the magical sound you hear. All is violent! All is bright! What? Snap out of it, Megan! This witch has got you under her trance. Wake up! Oh no! Not you too, Agent! I'm forcing the two of you into this Time Machine right this instant. We have to get out of here! Quest:Coming back to Life Ch.244/S.1 - Midnight Walk I feel woozy! Where are we? What just happened? I got you both here to make you snamp out of it! Snap out of what? The witch's chant! She had you in her grasp. Anyway, while you and Agent were safe here, I did a little snooping around. I saw a weird couple walking in a trance like state so I followed them. Guess where they led me? The witch's mansion? Correct! She has hoards of people just enchanted and entranced in her mansion. I think she's building an army. Oh, how awful! How did all of this happen? And why weren't you affected by her trance. I'm guessing because I'm no human? I don't think a witch has got anything on me! This is serious. Okay, let's drink that potion we brought along. That should counter attack any of the witch's charm. Hurry. We don't have enough time. There are people at risk! Quest:A Success Story Ch.333/S.5 - Halloween Witch Time Warp There she is! Okay! Stay low and leave this all to me. The potion seems to be working. Borgsworth, you go find all the folks who have been entranced and give them this potion. Meanwhile, I'm going to find a way to break this evil woman! Ay, Ay Captain! What's the plan, though? First, I'm going to snatch that bewitching instrument. Then I'm going to spray this stupefying liquid on her to render her unconscious. Sounds like it should work. Okay, good luck! Woah. That's a lot of people, Borgsworth. Yep. The entire town! Can you believe it? She bewitched a town to start a war of her own. Thank to us, she's going down to the dungeons and the people she entranced, back to where they feel safest - their homes! She waas a tough fight though. But I was quicker! Tough luck little witch! Give me a fist bump, Megan! We did it! A real Halloween nightmare! What do you say! I'm glad we helped bring the anarchy in order. It was tough, but would have been impossible without you! Thanks for the help, Agent!